


My All

by DeyoChan



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha!Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Lesbians Die, Omega!Clarke, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, True Mates, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyoChan/pseuds/DeyoChan
Summary: After being accused of treason, at fifteen, Clarke is sent to the ground. The Arc councel didn’t care about her being under age, and her Omega status has made her expendable. Now on the ground,she will have to figure out a way to survive on this dangerous place after finding out that Earth was not unhabitated after all.OR:The story about Clarke Griffin, the first unmated Omega in decades on the ground. About how the injustice she was accused with, helped her to turn into the brave leader of Sky people.And how after years of resisting, she finally acknowledges her feelings for the ruler of this land, the highest ranked Alpha on Earth:Heda Lexa Kom Triku.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219





	1. Mementos

**Author's Note:**

> This an **A/B/0** story.
> 
> If you’re not into it or feel offended with these ideas please do **not** read this, I really don’t want to read hateful comments. So please I’m asking you: Click the back button and save me your dumb comments.
> 
> BUT If you’re into this kind of stories, ignore my previous words and please feel welcome!
> 
> I am not using this dynamic as a way to write sex scenes, I am using it because I think it is a game changer in terms of plot and following that line this work won’t have as many sex scenes as it would be expected of an A/B/O work, but there’s going to be a few sex scenes. EXPLICIT SEX SCENES, don’t worry I’ll leave a note at the beginning of a Smutty Chapter.
> 
> In this universe a female Alpha develops male genitals when an Omega in heat call for them, which means that during the rest of the time they will have the regular female genitalia. Things change once a female alpha mates an Omega, thus the G!P tag.
> 
> Also, if y’all read my other story “ **Somehow** ” then you’ll be familiar with my writing style, however I’d like to try a different **PoV** narrative this time, thus when Clarke’s telling her story the story will change to a FIRST PERSON **PoV**
> 
> Let me know if you like it this way, please?
> 
> We’ll be alternating back and forth from present time to Clarke and Lexa’s past, so check to the notes :D

**CLARKE**

_…Present day…_

She could feel the heavy gaze of her sister on the back of her neck, she’s tried to ignore her, but Raven is a very persuasive– _annoying_ \- on her way to get what she wanted.

“Are you going to tell me?” The brunette Omega asks. “I mean, not to make you feel like you owe me, but I did tell you about my life after mom and I thought we lost you guys.”

Taking the bundle from Raven’s arms, helping her to place the baby boy on the bassinet next to the bed for a moment, the blonde Omega couldn’t help to sigh the second she twists her waist to reach and place another bundle of joy onto the brunette’s awaiting arms.

“You want me to tell you nasty stories about my first years on the ground while you’re nursing your children?”

Shrugging, Raven kisses the baby girl’s forehead as she helps her to latch on her nipple, wincing slightly when small and greedy lips started to suck desperately.

“Shh, easy _mija_ ,” the brunette huffed out a quiet laugh, “-this one’s like her sire, can’t get enough of mama’s tits!”

Grimacing slightly at the brunette’s crass words, Clarke places the baby boy against her chest, chin resting on her shoulder as she holds him with a hand whilst the other gently pats the baby’s back as she rocks him gently.

“Gross, can you please stop addressing your children’s source of nourishment as the sexual appendage your mate loves to use for her own pleasure?” She sighs annoyed, the baby in her arms groaned in discomfort, “See? Your son agrees!” Cooing cutely at the boy, she kisses his covered soft head.

“I wouldn’t say that only Anya is the only one feeling some pleasure from playing with them.” Raven winks at her, blue eyes rolled at the stupid teasing she was following.

A fake gag had Raven grinning, “Again, gross.”

“And don’t worry about him, he’s probably fighting his sleep away that’s why he’s groaning. He likes to sleep late and wake up early.” Clarke smiled at the sight of Raven knowledge about each sound of movement the twins made, she really is a caring and protective mother. “Yes love,” she hears her sister coo to the girl in her arms, “-aunty Clarkey is being a dumb face, won’t tell _mami_ how she and aunty Lexy hooked up for the first time.”

Rolling her eyes, she places the boy gently in the bassinet, Clarke turns and stares at her sister.

“Fine, what do you want to know?” She sighs.

Helping her daughter off her breast, now with her small tummy full, Raven readjusts her shirt and starts to gently pat the baby’s delicate back in order to help her burp.

“Believe it or not,” Raven gestures at the space next to her in the bed, inviting Clarke to join in, “-I want to know what was it like when you were sent down. I mean, you were alone.”

Clarke shook her head, “I was not alone, well not at the beginning.” She mumbles.

“Murphy and Miller does not count.” Raven tried to cheer her up.

Silently, she makes her way next to her sister, her arm circling the brunette’s waist as she rests her head on Raven’s shoulder.

“I'm sure they do.”

“Where you scared? Was it tough? What did you do… We’ve got time and I want to hear all of it.” Gently, a kiss was placed on her forehead, Raven never stopped her task of patting her baby, “I know Dad and Lexa’s version… you know, how tough and determined you were onto unite grounders and **_skai_** **_kru_** , the **_Wanheda_** title, but it came to my attention,” she lifts her blue gaze, “-you’ve never bragged about your early years on the ground.”

She smiled sadly, “That’s because there’s nothing to brag about.”

Both chuckled when a loud and satisfied burp left the girl’s pink lips.

“She’s a small version of you, no manners at all!” Clarke grins, carrying her niece to the bassinet she shares with her brother.

“I think I agree,” Raven’s words were coated in pride, “-on the other hand, he’s so much like Anya, he even scowls every time I swear out loud!”

“Not sure if you should be a sweary ass around your babies, I mean you’re a mom now. Shouldn’t you be all sugar and everything nice?”

Chocolate eyes rolled at her statement, “I can be both.”

Clarke breaths a soft laugh. Happy to see her sister mostly recovered. Delivering Raven’s babies was not an easy task and not when all that happened the day **_skai_** **_kru_** camp was attacked by Azgeda. Abby had to perform an emergency C-section on the brunette, it was a good thing the three were healthy now and getting better. It’s been three months since the twins were born and the blonde couldn’t help but worry about her sister’s health just like she worries for her niece and nephew.

“Okay.” She had come back from the kitchen and handles a hot beverage and a couple of freshly baked cookies to Raven after checking the babies one last time, both were fast asleep. “I’ll tell you, but my story it’s kind of boring.”

The brunette snorts sarcastically, “I doubt it. Did you or did you not mate **_Heda_**?” The blonde nods confused with the obvious question, “Did you or did you not escaped that Azgeda, dude?” Again, she nods, “And didn’t you help to bring glory to the Omega status, exiling the conflicted Alphas to the Dead zone?” A small smile broke her features, “Then yaz sis! You were, no, you ARE helluva tough Omega bitch!”

“Gosh, you weren’t wrong. You are both, a caring and an ass of a mom.”

She had to cover her mouth with her hand in order to stop the lough laugh she was about to release. Raven just guffawed with all within her, the babies were fall asleep.

“Don’t worry, they’re used to loud sounds. Won’t be up unless we move them.” Clarke gave her an odd look. “What? I might or might not took them with me to the workshop, I can’t sit and do nothing!”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Clarke just nods. “Of course you would.”

“I’m not getting any younger you know.” Winking amusedly, Raven blows on her humming cup waiting for her to start her story.

“Then, hold your lactating tits sis,” Clarke teases pointing with a look to Raven’s slightly bigger chest making the brunette softly snort, “-I’m about to exhibit parts of my early life on earth that not even Lexa knows about.” At the interested brow her sister offers, she adds, “Don’t get your hopes up, it’s nothing sexual… well not too much.”

“Well, don’t hold on the nasty details sis,” Raven says as she munches another cookie, “I want to know it _all._ ”

The blonde chuckles and blushes, “I-I… yeah, I’ll just start.”

**∞∞∞∞∞**

_…Four and a half years ago…_

Right after dad injected me and helped Octavia, I remember punching the asshole head of guards when they tried to knock out dad. I think they used the stun baton on me because next thing on my mind is me waking up alone and very sore in a cell.

I tried and shouted for someone to come and explain the situation to me, but all I received through the metal door guarding my cell were laughs, snickers and lewd whispers. Somehow the guards knew that I had just presented, someone told them and that scared the shit out of me, I was alone in my cell!

I think I was about to start panicking when a tug in my arm had me cringing. In my right bicep felt sored for some reason so I decided to take a closer look, my brows went up to the line of my hair when I found a new scar. A loud pounding on the door startled me, promptly I cornered myself against the opposite wall as I hopelessly watched an armed guard pointed his stun baton at me, followed by a woman. Both comfortably making their way into my new _crib._

In reality I don’t know how much time I spent in that place, you know no clock not sun light at all... If the number of daily rations were the same as a regular person received, then if math serves well, I spent around six weeks with no one telling me what was happening.

Until one day, the door of my cell opens suddenly.

“Prisoner 319,” two guards enter my ‘room’, an Asian looking officer right behind them, the only Omega officer allowed to work for the Arc, “-I was sent here to check on you.” Turning her head to the guards, she glares at them. “Leave us.”

A shiver rand down my spine the second those words left the woman’s lips. I know her and she’s pissed at me, gosh this can’t be good.

“Officer Cartwig,” one guard tried, “-it could be dangerous,”

Arching a perfect dark eyebrow, the woman glares at the guard, “This Omega, as far as I remember, hasn’t received any special training, not the one you and I received before joining the Arc’s elite guard. Won’t you agree that I can take care of a fifteen-year-old Omega?”

The guard, I saw him gulping heavily under Cartwig’s scrutinizing gaze. He nods and yields, walking out of my cell. The officer made sure of closing the door before turning back to me.

A soft swat on the head and a tight hug were delivered to me, in that order.

“Girl, what the hell were you thinking!” Cece whispers into my ear, “Do not answer, I know you weren’t thinking.”

Pulling away from the hug, I started to ask, “How long I’ve been here? Why am I in here?”

“You are in deep shi… problems Clarke,” she states, correcting herself, moving to inspect the scar on my arm and nods, “-good, Jackson managed to set your birth control implant in a hurry right after they brought you here.”

“What?”

Nodding her head, sighing, she hugs me again. “I am glad you’re okay.”

“Aunty Cece,” I sobbed. Not going to lie, I was about to shit my pants of how scared I was, “-what happened to my dad?”

Silently, she motions with her head to my bed. Taking a seat next to her, I waited patiently for any kind of information. I know I could trust Callie Cartwig, or aunty Cece as she asked me to call her, after all she was my mom’s best friend and my godmother.

“I heard Markus saying you were down here, so we haven’t much time.” She said, her eyes staring at the window that was facing the Earth. “I’m sorry about your dad, Clarkey, the council was after Jake for years now. There was little we could do-”

“Bullshit!” I yelled, “Did your husband vote to float him?” My heart broke in thousand pieces when I see her move her gaze to the floor, “Dad was his friend too!” My fists were weakly punching her shoulders, she was trying to hug me, ignoring my lousy punches.

Eventually I end up curled up against her frame, crying my eyes out for as long as I needed. She never stopped hugging me.

“You okay now?”

Cleaning my cheeks and sniffling, I glared at her, “I just lost found out my dad’s dead. How can you ask me if I’m okay?”

“True, and I need you to know something that will put my life at risk,” I simply stared at her with puffy eyes, “-you’re not going to be floated.”

I scoffed, “I’m I minor, of course I won’t be floated. They can’t-”

“They council couldn’t care less about your age, sweetheart.” Dark brown eyes soften, “I’m working to help you out of here,” she whispers softly, eyeing the door for possible eavesdroppers, “-don’t be afraid when they say you’ll be send down.”

“Aunt Cece, you’re not making any sense-”

“I know, just… trust me,” she pleads, “-you’ll be sent to the ground,” her hand cups my cheek, “-I promised your parents I’ll look after you,” a kiss on my forehead, “-and I tent to fulfill that promise. For Jake.” 

“W-Wait, did you just say the ground?” I gasped.

Standing up, she moved to the exit. “That’s better than being floated.”

“Oh, yeah sure,” I rolled my eyes, “-I’d rather die by radiation poisoning than by the lack of air in my lungs.”

Crossing her arms, she stared at me with sadness in her eyes. “Your parents agreed to this.”

“They wouldn’t!”

“Yes, they did.” She assures, “Believe it or not, having so many Omegas around her, had Abby thinking about a way to keep them safe in case something went wrong…” chuckling sadly, she adds, “-or in case of someone screw up.”

I slumped on the hard wood that was supposed to be a bed. “What’s gonna happen now, aunty?”

Hugging and kissing my forehead one last time, she sighs and stands staring at the window, “I think we should-”

But Cece’s words were cut short. Two guards were pointing their hand guns to us, two of them were Alphas, the green laser right fixated right in the middle of my chest.

“What is the meaning of this?” Aunt Cece demanded glaring at the pair. She was beyond pissed.

Moving apart, the two guards allow a new figure to walk inside the cell. It was a council man, a Beta.

“I should have known that sooner or later you’ll find a way to defy me,” Marcus Kane sneers at us, mostly me, I know he didn’t like me that much, “-I’m disappointed on you, Callie.”

“Marcus?” Aunt Cece stutters, she was cut off by a dart on her neck, falling unconscious almost immediately. “What the hell are you d-doing…”

Falling to my knees, I caught and pulled aunty Cece to my frame, checking her pulse making sure she was alive. Fortunately, she was still breathing, unconscious but alive.

“Now, prisoner 319,” Kane addressed me, the two guards pointing their guns at me again, “-I advice you too cooperate or we will make this by force.”

Nodding, I raised both my hands in the air. Silently, one of the guards strapped a wristband on my right wrist whilst the other guar did the same to aunt Cece. Helplessly, I watch Kane motioning to them to drag my aunt out of my cell, he and I stood there warily eyeing each other.

“She’s your wife,” eventually I hissed at him, my eyes shedding tears by now, “-how could you arrest her?”

Kane had the decency of looking guilty for a second. Aiming his gun to my head, he sighs shooting the tranquilizer dart, it hits me square on the neck.

“I didn’t want to do this Clarke,” I heard him explain, I removed the dart from my neck, awfully aware of the drugs messing quickly with my system, “-but rules are rules, and you are a threat to what’s left of human race. I wish this had ended up different for you, Omega.”

Those were the last words I heard from him before my eyelids were heavy as hell, finally succumbing to the drugs.

**∞∞∞∞∞**

Something was tugging at my forearm and my reaction was to swat it away. But there it was again, an annoying tugging now on my shoulder. I winced and groaned at the movement that made my body shook under the straps holding me to my seat, still with my eyes closed I could feel the eyes of someone drilling into my skull. I opened my eyes, blinking the drowsiness of the drugs and I could hear the voice of the man that was to blame for tearing my family apart.

_‘Prisoners of the Arc hear me now…’_

Thelonious Jaha started, I frankly blocked him out as I tried to recognize where the hell I was. I looked back and there were two guys frowning at me, or better said to my seat partner. Turning to my right I almost smiled at the sight of a familiar face, almost.

“We need to hear him,” aunty Cece said with sadness in her eyes, “-let’s found out why are we here.”

_‘…we have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would have sent others, probably qualified Alphas. But frankly, we’re sending you because of your crimes has made you expendable Omegas.’_

Someone next to Cece started to boo, “Isn’t that guy like your best friend, officer Cartwig? He’s a dick, I’m a fucking Beta!”

Callie, she managed to block the giggles and snickers of the young ones around us.

“There’s, seven of us,” quietly aunt Cece whispers to me, “-why in hell would the Arc send a bunch of kids, and myself, to the ground, this made no sense!”

As we were about to share theories, we heard a couple of guys laughing their ass off when they started to _space walk_ around us, they had unbuckled their straps. But unfortunately, the ship started to beep and to shake so badly, turbulence? I don’t know what happened behind my seat, all I heard were muffled gasps, whining and painful groans, I couldn’t turn to look even if I wanted to, aunt Cece had reached for me and was hugging me like she was protecting me. In a heartbeat, I fell my stomach drop to my feet, like when an elevator goes up way too fast and you were not expecting the sudden tug? Yeah, it felt like that. Then we were surrounded by darkness and an unusual quietness, in all honestly it was quite disturbing.

The lights around us started to blink and we had light again. One of the boys started to shout curses to the air.

“He didn’t make it.” Aunt Cece checked his pulse point.

The other guys were quiet for a bit, until a blue eyed and dark brown haired man with prominent chin snorts at the dead boy’s body.

“Well, that’s one less Omega to worry about.”

Immediately two other guys punched him in the face, I had to move and put myself in between them so they stopped hurting the Beta asshole.

“We need to stay calm,” I separate them from the beta, “-as much as he deserves to be punched, we need to get the hell out of here.” Someone pushed me rudely by the back, it was the beta.

“I no need no princess to save me.” He tried to intimidate me with his height, he didn’t look older than myself, but hell he was tall. “I am the only Beta here, the highest ranked male. I’d say, that y’all Omega bitches owe me. By the way, I’m John Murphy, but can call me daddy.”

This dude, Murphy, had winked lecherously at me, making me feel disgusted. A hand slapped me in the butt and this time I did punch him; it was too late before I could react. My left hand was balled up in a fist, clashing against his nose. He fell with a thud to the ground, the other three boys snickered at him, clapping their hands at the sight of the annoying Beta groaning in pain on the floor.

They started to pat my back, congratulating me for shutting Murphy up, and I feel weird not to be scolded about what I’ve just had done. Turning around, I found aunty Cece focused quietly, not uttering a word as she checked on the backpacks we had under each of our seats.

Feeling my eyes on her back, she sighs and shrugs staring at Murphy. “The Beta asshole had it coming.”

The guys around me started to introduce themselves, I think we’ve just bonded over the fact that we all considered the Beta asshole the greatest annoyance.

“Wow,” the short boy with dark hair whispers to the one next to him, “-and you thought she’d be a princess. Hi, I’m Tim.”

The dark skinned boy, grinned at me as he eyes me up and down. “Although she does look like a princess.” He winks playfully at his own words.

“Guys, stop it.” The third boy playfully warns. “I’m Pascal,” he was a light blonde with green eyes, not as tall as his friend but taller than me, “-and this is Miller,” he pats the back of the dark skinned boy. “We’ve heard about you.” Miller and Tim nods at his words, “Forgive us, we were expecting you to be all,”

“Princess like.” Time lowers his head.

“Yeah, since you know,” Miller smirks, “-you look like a damn Princess. But you know how to punch, I like you already.”

Shaking his head, Pascal retakes the conversation. “Thank you for scratching Shumway’s face! And uh, we just kind of want to tell you that we’re with you. Since your dad is Jake Griffin, I bet you already have a plan to survive down here?”

“Do you know my dad?”

The taller boy, Miller, grinned, “Pascal was a junior engineer apprentice, he worked at your dad and Sinclair’s workshop. He helped them to design these.” He lifts his left wrist to show his wristband. “They are transmitting our vitals to the arc, so they know we are alive.”

Nodding, the three of us made our way to the source of noise that came from the base of the ship. Aunt Callie and dark haired boy, were trying to open what apparently was the dropship’s door.

“Hey, wait!” I said, noticing that Cece had her hand was on the big handle next to the entrance, “We don’t know if the air is toxic.”

“Oh honey,” she looked at me with gloomy eyes, “-inside or out the ship, either way we’re dead already.” She pulled the handle, making the door hiss as it started to open.

The deafening sound of the airlock shielding the door echoes around our small group of teens, plus the adult. Soon all we all had to cover our faces in order to block the brightness of the light coming through the door. Waiting for the worse, I stood next to aunt Cece, standing my ground in case the air might be more toxic than I read it might be. Tim and Miller started to laugh and cough at the same time and I opened my eyes. I guess I wanted to have a closer look of what earth looks like before I die.

Remembering what I’ve read about the ground, I warned the others, “Careful, the air might be toxic.”

Aunt Cece giggled and took a long drag of air, coughing at the end just like the guys around me were doing. But none of us dared to set a foot on the dusty ground.

“The air is not toxic,” I heard Cece whisper to herself, “-THE AIR IS NOT TOXIC!” She shouts happily.

“Okay, we’re not dying now.” Pascal nods eyeing the weird plants and tall trees around the dropship.

“How are you so sure? Doesn’t dying takes like hours?” Miller asked unsure.

Pascal and Tim chuckles at their friend’s apprehension.

“Do you feel headache? Are either of your nose or eyes bleeding? Do you feel the urge to puke? Are there any blisters on your skin?” I asked them, and all of them shook their head no, “If the air was toxic, in the slightest, we should be feeling ill. So we’re good.” I assured them.

“You are your mother’s daughter.” Aunt Cece was nodding in my direction with a proud smile in her face. “Clarke was a medical student; we can trust her word.”

“So, what are we going to do now, Clarke?” Pascal asks.

“Why are you asking her? Who named this Omega our leader?” The bitter tone of Murphy had us turning, to find him next to Miller, I smiled at his beaten up face, “I’m the higher ranked guy here. There’s no Alphas to boss us around, so as a Beta, I think I have to-”

“You have to shut your mouth, kid.” Aunt Cece glared at him, Murphy sneered at her, “Yeah, Clarke, what do you think we should do?”

“What? Why me? I’m only fifteen!”

I heard snickers and amused giggles, these boys weren’t going to make things easy for us.

“So? I’m seventeen.” Miller said, Tim nodded, letting me know that was his age too.

Pascal snorts closing his arms over his chest. “I am eighteen already. So being here and not floating in the space is cool.”

“Aunt Cece, you’re the adult here!”

Cece smiled softly at me, “I know, sweetheart. But if I remember correctly, you are the best student in Earth skills the Arc had ever had. And, I’m rusty in that area and several others, I’m a diplomatic.” She shrugs sadly. “Not telling any of you my age though.”

The Murphy guy snorts, “No offence, but that skill kinda sucks right now, officer.”

They were all on board with me leading them, well except for the annoying Murphy but I really didn’t mind it. I took a long drag of air, trying to calm my nerves down. I was in a position I’d never think about I could be, leading a small group of people in a land we knew nothing about. I looked around me in silence, and all I could do was to stare at the beautiful sight, slightly dizzy thanks to the emotions taking over my soul. There were so many colors, so many different aromas and sensations hitting my skin at once that I could barely understand whatever my fellow Omegas, and beta, were arguing about behind me. Without noticing, my feet made their way to the moistened dirt around the dropship’s deck. I grinned, feeling the surface beneath my feet sink slightly with my weight. I was stepping on muddy grass.

“Okay,” I whispered and turned to them smiling shyly, “-I’ll do my best.” My fellow Omegas grinned at me, stepping on the mud around us.

Milled gasped, and Tim hugged him by the arm, afraid he might sink down into the wet grass. We all chuckled at their cute behavior, Murphy just snorted and said nothing as he followed us. Controlling my accelerated heartbeat, I squinted my eyes, trying to take in as much as possible of the beauty around us, I gasped when a stream of air caressed my face.

“Air,” I gasped out loud, “-guys, this is wind!”

“She’s right,” Tim said in awe, “-look at the trees, they’re moving!”

My fellow Omegas and I was lost in the magnificence of the sight before us, but Murphy, again, had to groan in annoyance.

“So what are your orders, Princess?” The blue eyed Beta scoffs, “Wants us to build you a wooden throne and castle so you can rule us from up there?”

Gathering all the control I could, I balled my fists and smirked when he flinched in the slightest at the thought of me punching him again. Good.

“We have shelter already,” I pointed to the dropship, “-we need water, wood and food.”

Nodding thoughtfully, aunt Cece asks, “Did you hear what Jaha said about Mouth Weather?”

“What thing?” I asked, “Sorry aunty, I really didn’t hear the chancellor’s full… ‘welcome to Earth’ speech.” This made the others snort in amusement.

Aunt Cece placed her hands on her hips as she explained. “Mount Weather. Jaha said we should go there, but I am not sure if shall…”

“And why would be doing what the Arc says?” This time Pascal frowned as he asks, “I’m sorry, but didn’t you notice that we’re stranded in a foreign place, with no food and not toiletries just because we are EXPENDABLE?”

“Uh, duh!” Tim rolled his eyes, “Asshole Jaha also said that this was a military base with enough food and water supplies to sustain the whole damn Arc, so…”

I understood what he was heading. “So why don’t we claim the mountain and its belongings for us?”

Massaging her temples, aunt Cece groaned. “Clarke… are you sure you want us to go like, right now? Wouldn’t it be wise to scout the forest first?”

“I don’t know…” I really didn’t!

“C’mon princess,” Murphy taunts, “-it’s just us and the fucking trees, what are they gonna do, stab us with their leaves and branches?”

“Okay, here’s what we’re doing,” I firmly started, “-we need water and fire, guys were splitting into two teams,”

“John and I will go and collect some firewood,” aunt Cece offers, we all stared at her in surprise, even Murphy himself, “-what? Is not like either of them are dying to spend time with you, kiddo,” she sasses him, “-besides, I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“Ah, wait!” I recalled the bags under out seats. Went inside the dropship and handled Cece a compass, “Here, remember how to use it?” I teased her.

“We won’t take long. Be back in a heartbeat.”

Scoffing at her, Murphy clasped his hands on the back of his neck and followed Cece’s steps into the woods. I handed another compass to Tim, who took Miller as partner and moved to the opposite extreme of our location, assuring us that he knew how to track for underwater. Pascal and I stayed quiet for a minute before silently we both took care of the dead boy that still In the dropship’s seat area. We managed to dig a grave for him and we bury him in silence, we didn’t even know his name so we couldn’t engrave a name into his makeshift gravestone. After a moment, we moved back to the dropship’s deck and started to work on finding our location on the maps we were given. I think we spent less than an hour tracing lines on the map, calculating distances and areas when we came to a decision.

I threw my pencil to the ground, furiously. “They dropped us in the wrong damn mountain!”

“Fuck.” Was Pascal’s short assert. “It’s a twenty or twenty-five kilometer walk.”

“On foot!” I said staring into the mountain that we were supposed to be.

We were about to brainstorm some ideas on how to get there soon, when Cece’s voice startled us. Murphy was looking proud of himself, walking toward us and dropping a bunch of branches at my feet. A heavy object hits me square in the chest, asshole.

“What’s this?” I asked, rubbing the place where it hit as I stared at the broken metal piece.

He smirked, “My wristband.” He proudly lifts his empty hand. “You should take yours off too.”

“I told you to wait for all of us to discuss this!” Aunt Cece dumped heavily her pile of wood, “You, reckless asshole!”

“Whoa there, easy on the curses.” Murphy mocked, hands in the air laughing at her.

I didn’t notice, but Miller and Tim had arrived just in time to hear our bickering. They had been carrying something big and heavy on their back, but we were so invested with aunt Cece and Murphy that we didn’t pay much attention to them.

“Do you want the people you love, the ones that are in the Arc waiting for any kind of new from you,” I shout, holding Murphy by his shirt lapels “-do you want them to think you’re dead?!”

“You, asshole!” Miller pushes him, “This is the only way they know we’re alive! We are transmitting hope to our people with these.” He points at his own wristband.

Murphy, snorts. He manages to push me away from him in time, I was about to punch him again. “And for what purpose, may I ask?”

Cece asked, “What do you mean?”

“Is not that I have anyone left in the Arc,” he shrugs and picks a small rock, throwing it to the woods, “-if this thing is telling the Arc Alphas that we are pretty much alive here, on the ground… what do you think the Arc’s next move’s going to be?”

We all stayed quiet for a long minute I think. Pascal sent me a worried look, then almost at the same time the rest of us stared worriedly at our wristbands. It was Miller who broke the silence.

The taller Omega gasps, “No-”

“Fuck!” Tim swore.

Me and aunty Cece stared at each other, she was turning pale. Unconsciously her hand was caressing the barely noticeable mating bite on her neck. The guys, except for the annoying Beta, were panicking silently.

“I’m a Beta,” Murphy shrugs nonchalantly, “-my life was not easy since I grew up in the Arc’s poorest sector, but at least those Alphas didn’t torture me or tried to force themselves on me just because they felt like it could be fun to pretend I was on heat.” He rolled his blue eyes, unable to hide a tear threatening to leave his left eye. It was obvious that something bad had happened to someone important to him, an Omega. “I had an Omega friend who was harassed by this guy you mentioned before,” he threw away the useless wristband I had dropped when I shook him, “-I’m here because my friend and I tried to get to this Shumway dude, but were caught stealing the goods to do it. His lackeys, a bunch of Alphas beaten the crap out of us before throwing us into the sky box.” He scowled at Cece, “Forgive me for not wishing to see your Alpha friends again, ma’am.”

We all remained quiet. I don’t know if it was because of Murphy had just admitted that had a friend and both tried to take commander Shumway. I always knew that Shumway was not an Alpha you could trust, and knowing that had forced his way into an Omega... this was not good in any fucking way!

Suddenly, it was aunty Cece who takes a big rock and hands it to me. She was shaking, I could see her body trembling as if she was cold.

“I’m not going back to be oppressed just because I’m an Omega. The Arc needs to think we didn’t make it,” she states with fire in her eyes, “-do it Clarkey, break it.”

“I’m in,” Pascal backed my aunt hastily, “-agreed?” He eyed Tim and Miller, they nodded.

“But aunty,” I tried to make her understand, “-if medical is looking over our vitals, then that means mom,”

“We are guinea pigs for them, Clarke. The Arc is testing the waters, that means that if they find out earth is survivable,” Pascal whispers, with fear in his eyes, “-they will send down Alphas and claim this land for themselves and-”

“And the Arc's Alpha reign will continue, just like in the space.” Miller finished his best friend thought.

“So,” Murphy asks, it was obvious that he was enjoying our situation, “-what should we do, Princess?”

After a second thinking about it, it occurred to me. “We’ll do it, but not all at the same time.”

“What?!” The five shouted at the same time. I raised my hands to calm them down.

“It could raise suspicions.” Pascal was the only one that apparently understood what I said, not even aunty Cece seems to follow. I tried not to roll my eyes as I explained, “If we want them to think we died because of radiation poisoning, we need to agonize,” they were silent, “-meaning, we will ‘die’ at different moments this week, not all at the same time.”

They all agreed. Aunty Cece grinned at me, “Dibbs on being the next one to ‘die’!” Oddly enough, that statement made us all laugh our ass out that first night.

When our laughs died down, Miller and Time grinned and pointed at the wrapped up thing they carried back to our camp. They removed the shirt used to carry the bundle, revealing a small two-headed boar.

“Dinner!” Both guys grinned at us, high-fiving each other. Even Murphy nodded in approval.

Aunty Cece ruffled the boys' hair at the same time with both hands.

“What happened?”

“Well,” Tim blushed, “-we did find water by the way, but I was so transfixed with the creek's beauty that I didn’t hear the animal’s snorts behind me. Miller saved my life!”

“So there’s animals!?” Aunt Cece gasps.

Miller hugged sweetly the shorter boy as he nodded. “I just happen to be climbing a tree when I saw the animal running towards Tim, and jumped down, pointy branch in my hand, to try and ward off the animal,” he blushed as well, “-turns out, the stick went through the boar's heart and I killed him. Dumb luck.”

We all share a good laugh again. Not sure if it was out of nervousness at the knowledge there were wild animals around us or because we were happy that Miller’s dumb luck was with them that afternoon. It was getting dark, better start the fire soon.

“I’m glad you captured it. Now we have to cook dinner!” I addressed them, “We need to start a bonfire, Pascal and I have some information to share with you all…”

It never occurred to us that if we had been sent and survived this planet's conditions, perhaps there would have been previous attempts to start colonizing the planet.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are the soul of this STORY!
> 
> Honestly guys, if my story ‘Somehow’ had not reached so many kudos (which I appreciate and hopefy there will be more to come), rest assured that I would have never published this story xD  
>  I mean, it takes time and dedication to write and TRANSLATE to another language risking my mental health to get bullied about my grammar since English's my 3rd language, thank you.
> 
> I hope you'll be kind enough to kudo and/or a comment, I really enjoy reading your thoughts about my stories.
> 
> Well, I hope you like this story, enjoy it!


	2. What I see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to remove the 'present time chats' between Raven and Clarke. I'll be focused on Clarke telling her story, or Lexa that depends on the part of the story. So starting this Chapter things are centered almost five years ago.

**CLARKE**

_…Four and a half years ago…_

We had made a fire and cooked the boar’s meat, it was the best damn thing I’ve ever had!

Aunt Cece helped us to carry water from the creek the boys had found, even Murphy cooperated, well he didn’t like to be told what to do but reluctantly followed my lead. I think we spent about 3 days in the dropship’s area when Pascal suggest that we should start to take off our wristbands, fortunately this pal was very good with technology and he removed aunt’s Cece band without hurting her wrist, unlike Murphy who acted impulsively.

On our fourth dawn, it was early and a bit chill, Tim and I woke up early, we were supposed to pack just the essentials. We were about to start our trip towards Mountain Weather.

“I think someone has been watching us.” The quietest member of our party, Tim, whispers to me when we were packing some dried meat into our backpacks.

I tried to look around, but refrain myself from the abrupt move, “What do you mean? We’re apparently on a desert land.” Trying to keep my hands busy I bent over to pick up a new filled canteen.

“Follow me with your eyes, and take a good look at the top of the tree right behind me,” he lifts a dark brow cautiously trying to point the tree out, “-I think it’s just one maybe two people. Do you think they’re from the Arc too?” He whispers without moving his lips.

Doing as he asked, I followed Tim’s lean silhouette towards the area where the trees shielded our ship. He’s right, apparently someone was there, because there was a tall figure and moved to hide behind a branch as soon as they see me looking in their direction.

Trying to control my anxiousness, I shouted to Tim. “Let’s wake up the others, breakfast is ready.”

“Coming!” Tim shouts back, following the game. He made his way to my side in seconds and together we got inside the dropship.

::::::

“What?” Aunt Cece hissed, “Are you sure?”

Thankfully the dropship’s door was locked and the shouting from my fellow Omegas, and Murphy, couldn’t be heard outside, plus we were in the upper bin.

Murphy widens his eyes, “Can be they Omegas from the Arc? What if they are Alphas!? Fuck!”

“How many were there?” Miller asks, taking Tim’s hand in his.

Tim clung to Miller, slightly hiding behind the tall guy. “Were they armed?”

“Who cares?!” Murphy shouts again, “We need to carry our asses out this place and find another place to stay!”

“Do you think we should, uh,” Cece thoughtfully whispers, “-I don’t know, maybe capture this person and interrogate them?”

We all went quiet at Cece’s bold suggestion. She was thinking like an Arc guard; old habits die hard I guess.

“But what if they're here out of mere curiosity and we end up screwing things up just because we over react?” Pascal shook his head, his eyes focused on a computer he found in the ship’s basement.

“Let’s run!”

We all ignored Murphy’s whines, “What do you want to do, Clarke?” Pascal lifts his green eyes from the device he was tinkering with.

“I-I think Murphy is right,” I said, “-ugh, that felt weird to say,” I shook my head. “We don’t know what kind of person or… being, has been watching us or for how long. We need to get to safety and Mount Weather might be that place.”

Miller shrugs, “I mean, we did invade the land they had already claimed.” We all turn to watch him, “What? It’s true.”

Aunt Cece gave me an odd look, “Are you sure?”

“No,” I sincerely shook my head, Murphy growled in annoyance, “-I really don’t know if that’s the best course of action,” I stared at them, one by one, “-but if we stay here, they already know our routine. They could attack us or maybe they won’t, but I don’t want to mess with the ground’s original civilization. Miller’s right, we’re invading their land.”

It was the quickest that I’ve seen them work. Packing the essentials, water, rations, all in the backpacks the Arc provided, soon we make our way to Mount Weather. Pascal brought with him a small computer and build up radio, “I’ll try to contact with Mount Weather’s authorities, if there’s any.” He had said.

I remember walking along with my friends and aunty Cece with the nagging feeling of being followed, but neither of us said anything and I know we all felt the same. We walked for what it felt like days until we reached a lagoon, we managed to cross it and continued our walk when we reached a shallow forest, now I know that we were trespassing **_Trikru_** territory.

“It’s getting dark,” Murphy whined, “-why don’t we set up a camp?” Panting, he slumps heavily on a flat rock.

Grunts and noises in agreement were heard, even aunt Cece seemed to be okay with the annoying Beta. I was about to give in, when a loud sound, like a trumpet, echoed in the air. Startled, the group gathered around me and aunt Cece, looking ahead we could see the retreating figures of at least ten people! I was paralyzed, Cece grabbed me by the arm, pulling me next to her protectively whilst Tim and Miller ran ahead trying to catch the one on the rear of the retreating party.

I pulled aunt Cece by the wrist and immediately Pascal and Murphy follow us, we needed to help each other. Anxiousness was taking over me since the horn continues shouting in the air, and by now we were deep into the forest, surrounded by thick and tall trees.

“The fuck!” The Beta shouts, “Were we being followed?”

“Shut the fuck up Murphy, why did those two-” I couldn’t finish my question, Tim’s distressed sound startled me.

Miller’s pleading voice follows, “HELP! CLARKE, GUYS WE NEED, NO, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM, NOOO-” and just like that our friend stopped screaming.

Aunt Cece and Pascal lit an emergency flare and we could see again. Making our way behind the taller trees, we didn’t notice that we had reached the limit of a small hill, Cece fell on her back disappearing behind the hill. Rushing, we reached said hill’s edge only to see two guys, covered from head to toe in different kind of leaves and armor, mud and tree branches, even their face was covered in some sort of camouflage. One of them had an unconscious Miller hanging over her shoulder and them both were checking on an equally unconscious Cece, rage took over me.

“Hey!” I shouted and jumped down from the hill, “Let them go!” I picked up and threw a few rocks, they laughed at my attempts of intimidation, and that fucking horn was sounding again!

“Come with us if you want to live!” One of these people hisses, “It is not safe here, Omegas.”

I could hear Murphy and Pascal squirming, frighten behind me, “Let’s do what the big guy says Clarke-”

“Give my friends back,” I demanded, but the pair turned around making their way towards a small mountain covered behind some thick bushes, “-hey! Do not ignore me,” but they pulled apart the bushes, showing us the entrance to the cave. It was a cave!

The tallest one enters the cave, and the other looks at me, Cece still in her arms, “There’s no time. Your choice.” And with that this person enters the cave, I was about to protest when I see Murphy and Pascal rushing behind them in full speed.

“The fuck?” I groaned, Pascal had grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me inside the cave, “Hey no, stop! We don’t know these people! Let go of me!”

Shaking his head, he picked me up, bridal style, “She wasn’t joking about the 'if you want to live thing'!”

I groaned, but when I looked over his shoulder I saw a weird yellow cloud covering the area where we were standing. The second we entered the cave, flare in his hand, Murphy motions for us to follow him, we did so. Circling maze like passages, we reached where the other part of our group was. Cece and Miller were on the floor, close to the stone wall, I noticed that this place had artificial light, if the bulbs on the walls and the stone above our heads were something to go by.

“Where’s Tim?” Pascal whispers.

I asked, “He’s not here!?”

“Maybe he’s hiding somewhere else in the forest?” Murphy guesses.

What the fuck was going on?! About to ask this to the estrange pair, I heard them talking in some sort of odd language as they look and pointed at us, nodding vigorously, I couldn’t see their faces, but for some reason I felt tense, the hair in the back of neck edgy, as if… there’s one just reason in this life of why my body will act like this around someone!

All thoughts of finding Tim will have to wait, we need to get out of here alive first! We don’t know what they want from us.

“Alphas-” I heaved, stepping back, immediately Murphy and Pascal sheltered behind me, “-these are Arc Alphas!”

My words apparently caught the attention of the camouflaged pair and turned to face us. Again, that freaking language I can’t understand! I reached behind my back and pulled a short stick, brandishing it in the Alphas' direction, they started to laugh, but said laugh died down when I forced the baton to reach its full half meter size and pressed the button showing them that I could really hurt them with the electrical spark that came out of the stun baton.

“Put that down!” The tallest shouts.

As soon as I see the other Alpha taking a step in my direction I threw that baton to Pascal and pulled another one from my pants pocket.

“I said give my friends back! What did you do with them!”

Pascal took a step forward, “Hands where I can see them, now!”

“Where’s Tim!” Murphy shouts from behind us.

Both Alphas raised their hands. “Who? We are not taking your friends, we just wanted to-”

“Bullshit, I know you two are Alphas!” I had my stun baton a palm away from the shorter Alpha, “You guys are trash! What did you do our other friend!?” I demanded.

Their faces were covered in dark paint and mud, but still I could see the rage that those hazel almond-shaped eyes held. This Alpha wanted to kill me. I pressed the baton right over their scent gland in a threatening way.

“If you move, I’ll press this button,” I hissed, pointed my free hand towards my unconscious aunt, Thankfully Murphy understood and moved to reach and retreat her and then Miller, “-and we both know what will happen to your neck.”

A snarl escapes the tallest of the Alphas, “We just wanted to help you!”

“I told you to let them rot in the **_Veil_**!” The other Alpha growled. “ ** _Ark_** people are garbage!” That caught my attention.

“Arc?” Murphy asks, carrying Cece piggyback style.

Pascal urged, “Ignore them, we need to go out and look for Tim!”

The Alpha at my left, the tall one, started to move their hands to the helmet-like thing made with leaves and branches, slowly removing it from their head. It revealed a very handsome dark skinned man with a shaved head and a deep yet soft look.

“My name is **_Linkon kom trikru_**.” He bowed his head in my direction. “I was the one sounding the horn the first time,” he indicates, “-I know we don’t know each other, but we-”

“We just fucking saved your whiny asses.” The Alpha in front of me growls, I pressed the stub baton so close to their neck that I earned a wince of pain.

“Rude,” Murphy snorts, seeing that both Alphas weren’t trying to retaliate on us, “-your friend was talking.”

The oddly calmed Alpha man says, “The Veil, is lethal.” I arched a brow, “Means that the yellow cloud you saw can kill you if you’re exposed to it, melt your flesh down, you’ll die slowly and painfully.”

“We should have let them melt, you fool!” His Alpha friend scolds him.

Murphy and Pascal gasped, “You were trying to kill us?!”

Lincoln shook his head no. “Not us, **_Maunon_**.” His friend started to shout things at him, it sounds like threats, but then again this was a language I’ve never heard in the Arc, sure there was Korean and Spanish still around but… then it hits me.

“They’re not from the Arc!”

Murphy and Pascal literally screeched, “WHAT?!”

Rolling their eyes, the Alpha in front of me, shakes their head. “No, we're not. Isn’t it obvious?”

“Then w-what do want from u-us?” Pascal was visibly shaking as he shouts his questions, stun baton in hand, “How in hell did you find us?”

“Is this how you thank the people who saved your life? Ungrateful pups!” The hazel-eyed Alpha shouts at me.

I stood there a second and out of nowhere this Alpha kicked me in the shin, pushing me down and disarms me unfairly quickly! In my defense, I’ve never had physically fought anyone before. I turn my gaze and I see Pascal with his hands in the air, the one named Lincoln had taken the baton from my friend’s hands too.

“We yield, we yield! Please don’t kill me, I did not threaten you!” Murphy yells, kneeling on the ground, shaking, hands in the air. Aunt Cece and Miller were still unconscious on the ground. Asshole!

We stood there in silence, not moving, just waiting for them to beat us, just like they Arc Alphas would. After all, well, Alphas.

But I refused to kneel, no, not again! Thus, I stood up, eyes staring into hazel ones. I knew she could hit me again, but I was tired of lowering my gaze in the presence of an Alpha.

“You should kneel like your friend, little one,” the one in front of me supplies, smugly, “-I would rather not kill you.” Removing their helmet off, I saw long and dirty blonde mane braided in a very Viking-like fashion, sharp cheekbones and a look that could kill. “Why were you all sent down here?”

Hands fisted in rage, I stared at the obnoxious blonde Alpha, they were threatening me with my own baton. I lifted my chin defiantly, and I think she was about to hit me with the baton when I noticed she didn’t know how to make it work. Chuckling, I grinned at her, now with my hands in a mocking manner in the air.

“Need some help with my baton, buddy?” I made fun of the woman’s lack of knowledge on my weapon.

“I’d recommend you not to vex the chief,” Lincoln’s ease voice advices, “-how many of you were dropped this time?” He asks lowering the baton, offering it back to Pascal.

Murphy, who was cowering behind Pascal, stutters out, “T-This time?”

“Spirits,” the blonde Alpha complained as she sighs, “-why does the Ark sent down this time such young Omegas?” She asks, removing the baton from my cheek. “We need to take you all to safety.”

I wasn't following, weren’t they about to kidnap us or something? But, with what purpose?

“Clarke,” a small voice called softly, it was aunt Cece, “-who are these people?”

I turned my gaze down and found Cece on the ground, she looked like has been beaten up. The blonde Alpha noticed and she took a step towards her. But my aunt, still sitting on the ground, started to crawl back, away from the Alpha.

“D-Do not come any closer, I am an elite guard trainer!” Aunt Cece threats from her spot on the ground, it was true, she was great at hand to hand combat, but right now I could see she was badly hurt.

The blonde Alpha halts. Hazel eyes stared at aunt Cece with intensity, making her visibly shiver. The Alpha woman turns to Lincoln and spoke to him in that weird language they used before. I couldn’t understand much, but one word was spoken clearly. Omega.

“What about that?” I asked, annoyance plain clear in my tone, both Alphas fixed their gazes on me, “Yes, all of us are Omegas, are you going to kill us for not being Alphas, like you two?!” 

They both looked at me in awe. It was the woman who manhandled me by the wrist. “You can understand our language?!”

I rolled my eyes. “I might be fifteen,” she let go of me as if I had burned her hand, what the hell! “But I’ve done my homework and actually speak more than one language, is not hard to understand what you said.” It was hard actually, I only want to have as much time as I could buy, even if that meant I had to lie!

Lincoln placed a shooting hand over the blonde’s Alpha shoulder. “ ** _Onya_** , you heard the pup, she’s just fifteen and an Omega! And for the look of them,” he pointed out to my friends, sans aunt Cece, “-I bet they’re teenagers too.”

Murphy and Pascal nodded, it was the latter who spoke. “We are seventeen, just like our friend…” realization washed over him, “-Tim!” The blond wanted to run and go find our missing friend, but Murphy forced him to stay.

“Didn’t you hear what grounder handsome said?!” The Beta tries, “If that thing is as dangerous as they said, then we have to wait and look for Tim later!”

Sneaking behind Pascal, the woman shook her head and placing a hand on my friend’s back, she made a quick move with her hands, hitting him with a bunch of quick jabs, and suddenly Pascal is slumped against Murphy’s frame, his legs didn’t respond. Cece started to shout cusses at the grounder, whom only rolled her eyes walking away from my friends. I was about to confront her when she raises her hand to my face.

“Stop,” she orders, hazel eyes rolling, “-he was being difficult. I simply blocked his leg muscles for ten minutes. We understand the loss of someone loved to the Veil,” the Alpha looked at her friend, “-but is not worthy to risk your life only to confirm his death.”

Cece manages to stand up, relying heavily on the wall behind her. “What are we supposed to do? Just forget about Tim?!”

Lincoln moved to the back of the cave handling his friend a few logs and short twigs. Soon they started a small fire. Ignoring us, the Alpha pair moved around the fire, careful to fan it gently. Each one of them pulled a canteen and took long sips from it, resting their back against the wall.

“We need to rest.” The blonde Alpha states. “It’s going to be a few hours before they lift the **_veil_**.”

Not trusting them, Cece and Murphy carried our friend’s unconscious body close to the fire before taking a seat next me and the fire as well. Gently, Cece checked on Miller and decided on let him sleep for now, if waking him up we will have to deal with him fighting them all about leaving Tim behind.

“You keep saying that,” I said, ignoring the fact that my lips were dry and they were comfortably drinking water in front of us, “-you two obviously were running away. Who you were escaping from? Why helping us?”

They both eyed me curiously, the woman replies, squinting hazel eyes at me. “Why were you sent down? What was your crime?”

“How are you sure only delinquents are sent down here?” Aunt Cece gulps. “Are there any other Arc people alive in here?”

Both Alphas shared a look, and after whispering something in a very quick fashion in that language of them, Lincoln finally stares at me.

“Until now, no unmated or teenager Omega had been sent down.” The Alpha woman scowled at those words, apparently she was not okay with us being this young and unmated, Lincoln continues, “Therefore, **_Heda_** sent us to check on you all. You can imagine our surprise as to find that there’s only one adult among you and,” he sniffed the air in aunt Cece’s direction, the Alpha gently smiled, “-your mate and you’ve never exchanged mating bites. Your mate, they claimed you, but not the other way around?” The omega’s brown eyes bulged comically at the statement, both alpha sighed. "Their bite is about to wear off, you’ll be able to look for a more fitting mate soon."

Murphy, sitting next to Cece, snorts behind her, “She’s an Omega, they are not allowed to claim an Alpha. Of course she has a mate, she’s gorgeous.” Pascal and I turned to him, he shrugs, even our… guests, were staring at him. “What? You are stunning, agent Cartwig.” This had aunt Cece blushing, “Don’t worry, I’m not into beautiful Omegas, so you're cool.”

The sass in Murphy’s statement seemed to pick the Alphas’ interest. “Are you an Omega too?” Lincoln asks, “I’m sorry is just that… it’s hard to tell.”

“I’ll stop you right there,” I said, standing up, glaring at the two relaxed grounders, “-how in hell can you tell we’re Omegas and how could you know that, well, that about her?” I point to aunt Cece. “What do you want from us!?”

The Alpha woman stood up and moved close to me. I tried to hold my gaze up, enough was enough, we were not in the Arc anymore and I refused to submit to an Alpha. But soon I realized that… maybe, just maybe I was being a bit too stubborn. She was taller than me, I had to look up to catch her eyes, she was stronger and well versed in combat obviously, I was mentally preparing myself to receive a punch or else when a snort echoes around us. It was Cece.

“What?” Hazel eyes moved and stared at her. “Why are you laughing, Omega?”

Cece stood up, holding her right side with her hand, wincing slightly at the pain. That fall didn’t go easy on her. “I think that I just realized something. They need us.”

We all stared at her, even Pascal, who had been quiet this whole fighting to move his legs, trying to wake up Miller in the process. He finally stands up on wobbly legs.

“If I had to bet,” aunt Cece eyed the blonde Alpha up and down inquisitively, she smirked, “-they have the exact _problem_ the Arc has, but your people are short of Omegas, am I right?”

A collective gasp was released. Both Alphas unconsciously took a step back, Lincoln even went a bit paler and the woman sneered at Cece. I think these grounders didn’t think we could read them so easily. Aunt Cece had discovered these people’s real intentions, and that was concerning! If this was an Alpha society… this place was dangerous for us! Immediately I moved next to her and handled Cece one of our stun batons, she was the only one of us with some kind of physical training and our best shot if we were attacked. Murphy moved behind her and Pascal was carrying an unconscious Miller, situating himself next to the Beta.

“H-How can you know!?” Lincoln panicked, “Has word being sent up the Ark?”

The Alpha woman moved into a defensive position, “I told you and Heda that we can’t trust them!”

“You had your methods, i have mine.” Aunt Cece smugly said, turning on the stun baton. I did the same with my stun baton and took a step forward effectively making them take a step back.

“Now are you friend or foe? If it's the latter, we will disappear and you will never see us again. I promise.” They looked ready to attack us. “Look, we don’t know anything about your world, we didn’t ask to be sent down here. We are hungry, lost and now fucking scared!” They didn’t lower their guard, “Just understand that we don’t want to be part of another Alpha society, it’s just… can you two just let us leave? Tell your leader that we died in the **_Veil_** or you had to kill us but-”

The woman crossed her arms over her chest. “We can’t do that.”

“ ** _Heda_** will have our heads.” Lincoln agreed, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Cece motions to Murphy, who was not holding neither Miller or a baton, “Go check if that yellow cloud is already gone.” The Beta was about to complain.

“Do not argue Murphy,” I said firmly, not taking my eyes off the Alphas, “-be careful.”

“Do what Clarke says bro.” Pascal whispers, still with Miller on his back.

I heard a huff and heavy steps walking away from us. I exhaled, Murphy had obeyed.

“ ** _Klark_** , is it?” The man softly asks, I nod, “Don't go outside, it is dangerous.”

I glared at the blonde, who was visibly thinking to murder me in the spot. “We are not alone, we had each other’s backs.”

“Clarke’s right and the fact that we are surrounded of mangy Alphas is what is dangerous.” Pascal spats with venom in his voice.

I silently agreed with him, and I know Cece is too, we don’t know what they could have wanted to do to us, but sure as hell I’d not let my friends to be the new toy of those alphas! A few tense seconds later, neither of us nor the alpha grounders dared to move, we heard Murphy’s loud and optimistic whistle, a way he had developed in order to us know he was close and the way was free from danger (wild animals until now).

“Pascal, can you take Miller out with you?” I asked, he replied, nodding, “Go first and find Murphy,” I heard him leave, the Alphas before us made their way towards us.

Lighting up her baton Cece raised it, “Last warning.”

The blonde Alpha growled at us. “You are such a pain in the ass!”

The Onya named one was about to pounce on me when she turns her gaze to aunt Cece and Lincoln. She froze on the spot, a scowling Cece pushed off her body the unconscious frame of the huge Alpha. He had stunned him with her baton! Although the guy was not dead, we could hear him groaning in pain, Cece probably didn’t use the baton at its full power.

“You heard my niece,” she pressed her baton to the blonde’s neck, making the Alpha raising her hands in defeat, “-get away from us!”

To be honest, I don’t know what took over me, but seeing that a pair of Alphas weren’t able to submit us to force us to their will gave me the straight to do what I did.

Without thinking I close the gap between me and the blonde and I punched in the face so hard, that I heard a crack in my hand. We saw her fall on her back to the ground, hands on her nose, loud growls leaving her lips.

A hand pulled me by the wrist, and when I realized I was running right behind aunt Cece through the darkened forest! A lit flare on her hand lit our way, running with not certain destination.

“What you did was so stupid Clarke!”

I ignored her, suddenly I could feel the pain in my hand. “Ouch,” I shook my hand, “-I think I broke a bone or two!”

At that, Cece slowed our pace. We hid behind a small hill-like, and if I had to guess we had been running for at least ten minutes straight! Panting, heavily breathing, we both did our best to calm down and get rid of the adrenaline. Once we were less shaky, breathing normally for the most part, I took a look at my hand, pressed on it here and there, moving my fingers and… yes, my knuckles were insanely swollen, two of them bleeding, my forefinger was bent in an odd position and my wrist hurt like mad.

“I need to teach you how to punch without hurting yourself.” Cece sighed, “Is that your own blood?”

Wincing, I reached for the bloodied knuckles, with a grin I replied. “No, it’s hers.”

“Good. You broke her nose... and your finger in the process.” Aunt Cece chuckles as she takes a look around us. “You know how to fix it, right?”

I knew this was going to hurt so I reached for a twig from the ground. When I was about to put it in my mouth, she tilts her head, “We need to keep quiet or else they’re going to find us. This will help to muffle my cries down.” I explained.

She understood. “Let’s just hope they didn’t follow us.”

Biting on the twig as hard as I could I focus my good hand on my broken finger and in one quick motion I set it back on its place. I did, effectively yelled at the top of my lungs. It hurt so much, that I had probably screamed so loud that the Arc might hear. Shaking heavily, I slumped down on the ground, soft arms circled my waist, Cece’s warm body pressed against mine in a loving manner. She kissed my hair, trying to soothe me.

“It’s okay love, I’m here,” she whispers into my ear. My hand really did hurt; “-we’re going to get out thi-”

I wanted to ask what is it, why was she went quiet all of the sudden when I felt her body hover over me heavily and I realized, she had a dart-like thing on the side of her neck! I was about to look around us, when a sharp and pointing needle was buried in my neck. I quickly took it out, but it was too late, the dart's drugs were damn fast!

Stubborn as I am, I tried to stand up and face my captors only to find about ten people pointing dart and fire guns at me and Cece. The last thing my memory registered was, that these people were wearing hazmat suits and masks as they were pointing their guns to us.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers I love you all, please keep leaving comment they encourage me to keep writing and updating this story for you!  
> We'll have Lexa's PoV Next chapter!


End file.
